warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Petalsnow
is a beautiful, gorgeous black she-cat with orange swirls and midnight-blue eyes. Personality She is a brave, calm cat. She will fight for freedom, she hates her family with a passion. She knows Leafpaw has a crush on her, but she doesn't have feelings for him. Life Backstory- ''To be Continued... '' Roleplay: She is seen hissing at Leafpaw and Winterpaw, telling them that they are heartless, and that they should grieve for cats that have died. Leafpaw, in the end, apologises, but Petalpaw is still concerned. He reinforces that he is truly sorry, and Petalpaw, after hesitation, forgives him. He trails into the Apprentices' den, and Petalpaw sits down. Leafpaw then goes out and Petalpaw hears a scream. She runs after him, Flystar on her heels. She sees Leafpaw, his body broken. She runs off to get Rainleaf, and returns with herbs. Leafpaw loses consciousness, after telling Petalpaw he loves her, worrying Petalpaw greatly. She tells him that he is just an apprentice and he can't love her, and then tells him he can't die either. She shakes him vigorously, begging him to wake up. She grabs his paw and tells him she won't let go until he wakes up. Leafpaw opens his eyes slowly, begging Petalpaw for help. Petalpaw tightens her grip, and nods. She gets more herbs for him, and pushes them towards him, ordering him to eat them. He eats them, and tries to stand up, only to fall back down. His wounds continue to bleed. Petalpaw shakes her head vigorously, stating that it is absurd that the herb didn't work. She says that she doesn't know what will. She turns to Rainleaf, but she looks at her in uncertainty. She turns back to Leafpaw. Her fur bristles. She tells Rainleaf not to just stand there, and says that Leafpaw could die without her help. Rainleaf says that there isn't anything else she can do. She says that only StarClan could help, but after what he'd said, they might think twice. Petalpaw realises she has a point, but finds it hard to believe that StarClan would let a cat die, no matter what they've done. Rainleaf replies that they might, and says that if Petalpaw helps to carry Leafpaw back to her den, and doesn't get in her way, then she can stay with him, because he needs her. Petalpaw agrees, and lifts Leafpaw gently, and carries him back to camp, placing him softly into a moss bed. She sits down beside his nest, and tells him he will be fine, even though she has no idea if he will or not. He wakes up, and tells Petalpaw he is so cold. She huddles close to him, begging him to survive for her. He tries hard to stay alive, and falls asleep. Petalpaw waits for him to wake up, and when he does, he is still in pain but is feeling a lot better. Petalpaw asks him if he wants to go on a walk, to exercise his leg. Leafpaw agrees, and the two go on a walk. Leafpaw is in more agony, but hides it from Petalpaw. She is oblivious to his pain and continues to walk with him. But he begins to show pain even more, and Petalpaw asks him if he is in pain. Leafpaw lies, stating that he is not. Petalpaw rolls her eyes, and tells him it is pretty obvious. She then suggests they go back to camp. He declines, and Petalpaw challenges him, and insists they walk on. Leafpaw, as Petalpaw suspected, collapsed. She has no sympathy for him, and Leafpaw tells her that his mother said he'd be a coward to show pain. Petalpaw tells him that she doesn't care about his mother, and says it isn't uncommon, it happens to every cat, and it's a big deal, no matter what he says. She offers to help him back to camp, but he hisses and says he can make it himself. Petalpaw leaves him, and runs off, upset and angry. She runs to a lake, and jumps in, letting the water drag her down. She continues to sink, and her eyes close as she hits the bottom. She reaches aqua pressure and terminal velocity. Petalpaw's ears rage, and her entire body is racked with the shocks of terminal velocity. She can't move, however much she tries. She thinks of her life, and then of Leafpaw, realising she can't leave him. She forces her body to move. She kicks her legs around furiously and swims up, breathless at the surface. She weakly pulls herself out, and runs with all her spirit towards camp. She drops, breathless, but is determined to get up again and carry on. She draggs herself further, but collapses on the ground, frozen. Leafpaw runs up to her, asking her various questions that she doesn't hear. She doesn't stir. Leafpaw shakes her again and she opens an eye, asking if it is Leafpaw that is shaking her. He says it is, and licks her fur to warm her. Petalpaw lets out a tear, and it sends a shiver down her spine. Leafpaw tells her not to cry. She tells him that she is cold. Leafpaw licks her fur and says she'll be ok. He then asks her where she'd gone, and Petalpaw said she'd tried to drown herself. Leafpaw gasps, asking her why she'd do that. Petalpaw states that she doesn't know, and lets another tear run out, sending another shiver down her spine. Category:FeatherClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Feather's Cats Category:Cats Category:Warrior